Vaera Iv Visa
: "I will take this universe in my grasp, but unlike the others... I will control it, instead of crushing it." : —Vaera Iv Visa Vaera Iv Visa was an ancient dark side aberration that feeds off the Force energy spikes that erupt in an individuals Force aura when they are under the effects of control, be it loyalty, awe or even dominion. Vaera takes women as host bodies, and uses them to achieve her birth-written purpose. She is very well known for the usage of Sith Alchemy and Magics, in order to prolong her reign and find further methods of controlling others. Biography Early Life Vaera Iv Visa was only known to be a warrior who wielded the force, who toured around her own home-world to help and befriend others. Her only known name from her previous life was 'Kindness', due to her deeds. Kindness had a strong connection to the force of others, as she could establish force bonds by merely talking with people. This of course led to her being connected with just about her entire homeworld, and even with the planet itself. War was a serious problem in these olden days, as the Jedi were in a constant struggle to establish peace across the galaxy. This led to a time where Kindness' homeworld was devastated in an assault, which shattered the planet and obliterated its occupants. Having been on the planet at the time, and connected with everything onboard with her, Kindness fell into an agonizing pain. All the suffering, all the pain and misery that collected together from the planet being wiped out was transferred through her force bonds; causing a tear in the force within her. Her physical body being destroyed in the process of the planet being wiped out, the now newly christian'd 'Vaera Iv Visa' had only clung onto what remained of her now very much different soul, through the raw power that seeped through the wound in the force that she now carried. She seemingly forgot what she was before, her view becoming distorted and twisted by some malicious intention that seeped through the wound, and caused her to have an intense hunger for force energy. Unlike the traditional force aberration, Vaera did not hunger force energy via the mere drain. Vaera felt a need to have dominion and control over others, to make them cower before her, or even admire her. This was what set off her near millennial reign of control, as she grew more powerful over centuries, and owned a portion of the galaxies populace whom were under her 'spell'. Vaera was later defeated by the first Jedi, the Jeedai, who utilized their long built wisdom of the force to annihilate the spirit, thereby shattering her strength to near-nothingness. Vaera was forced into a dormant state, despite the Jeedai believing her to be vanquished. Later life to be added Powers and Abilities Dominion Dominion is a general term for a large portion of the Queen's power. She relies mainly on controlling the minds of others to her benefit. - Force dominate - Force corruption - Mind twist - Force illusion - Force projection In general, the Queen is able to manipulate others minds to a large extent. It has been assumed that she has an Ethereal boost to her mind controlling abilities, but it is also thought that it is merely her more raw, dark power that is pulled from the wound in the Force within herself to suit her needs. Her power over the mind moves to the extent of her having a 'controlling aura', which emanates around at a constant rate. Dependent on the victims mental strength; it takes some time before the aura can affect someone into cancelling any hostile decisions against her, as well as potentially aiding her. The longer the exposition to this aura, which generally affects via sight at a distinguishable range, the more likely the target will fall to her control. It appears that her appearance and aesthetic look seems to give off an attraction in the force, essentially causing people to fall in love with her. The aura is not as strong as her direct sorcery/alchemy, as well as general force abilities. Her aura is also boosted through her vocals seemingly, as her voice can appear beautifully distant and echoing for victims of the aura; which sways them more, in a way where they believe what she is saying, or agree with it. General Force Abilities The Queen is quite capable of using other force abilities. This includes, and not limited to: - Telekinetic based abilities - Sith Sorcery - Sense based abilities - Augmentation based abilities -Constricting abilities The Queen regularly practiced the Sith Sorcery arts, as well as the Alchemical version. Her general goal with the art was to find a way to control large amounts of people at once in an area, or to dominate the mind of specific strong individuals. Telekinetic abilities of course were common, which she generally used most of the time. She is well known for floating in combat, as she is more agile when airborne. She uses telekinesis commonly with her lightsabers, rarely raising her hands in general as well for a reputation-type tactic. She commonly has four red lightsabers on her at all times, and brings out all four when necessary for a telekinetic saber style, which she hovers within the center of to protect herself when needed. She quite regularly uses the force to boost her senses, keeping herself aware at all times, considering she is a politician herself that must be wary of night attacks. She also uses the force in combat to augment herself physically when required, but generally this is actually a show off. For example, she would flick someone with the end of her finger, and send them hurtling away hard. This is actually her using a force push discreetly. She used constricting abilities to contain targets for future disposal or induction into her services, as she incapacitates or wounds opponents by using the force with surgical precision to hurt their organs severely to a level they could not continue a fight comfortably, or with ease. The majority of the time; the Queen will gloat during a fight, but rarely gives them a moment to recuperate. Lightsaber combat The Queen is a master of telekinetic lightsaber combat, and commonly had this combat with two to four sabers. Her sabers would have a similar style to that of General Grievous, using fast and vicious spins and twirls to unbalance opponents. Though, since it is telekinetic, she can go for much more complex, and even more disorientating strikes for opponents. With regular lightsaber combat; she is simply a fast defensive striker. She relies on a fast, agile style; rather than a strong, rigid one. Physical traits and tendencies The Queen in a host body is generally as described above, as they are a fast and agile combatant that can disorientate opponents greatly. Her physical strength and agility can all be rather dependent on the host bodies limits, which are usually boosted to their peak through means of Sith Sorcery and Alchemy. The Dark Aberration state is more of force based creature, as it is generally forced to be. It is absent of its so called love aura, but present to have a more controlling 'fear' aura. This causes opponents to cower, or grow fearful of the Aberration. With this advantage, the Aberration generally makes use of an incredible speed known as 'shadow walking', as she herself is essentially a shadow, and uses it to frighten and disorientate targets even further. This is essentially her disappearing into shadows, and allowing herself to travel at an incalculable speed through the 'absence' of light. It is incapable of harming opponents physically, only being able to use the force. This goes back and forth, as the being cannot really be affected by physical attacks, but is known to back away from lightsabers. This is because lightsabers seemingly cut through the aberration, but that tends to only hurt it. A skilled opponent could potentially make use of the 'Wound In The Force' within her, and use it to gain a temporary boost to their own power during a fight with the aberration, but when contained in a host body this cannot happen. The majority of the wound in the force itself is really taken over, and only someone willing to tap into the dark side may do so, because the raw force power is unnatural and thereby against the 'light side' code. The aberration is capable of overtaking an opponents body during combat if they are dazed, disorientated or incapacitated, and generally will do so for protective purposes. The aberration generally appears before opponents as larger than they are, as another attempt of intimidation. Though, when forced, it can be rather persuasive. It tends to have an even deeper echo into the minds of opponents, as it seemingly speaks via telepathy. With this; it can get into opponents heads and try to drive them into confusion, or even try persuade them to help it. During these sorts of invasive measures, she will imply varieties of her 'domination' abilities to aid in her goal of persuasion or disorientation. Female opponents are generally at her mercy in these sorts of situations, as she preferably goes for them with the idea of possession in her mind. Male opponents are more at risk of being persuaded into serving her.